dontstarvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lucy die Axt
Lucy die Axt (engl.: Lucy the Axe) ist ein charakterspezifischer Gegenstand, mit dem Woodie das Spiel beginnt. Lucy hat eine unendliche Haltbarkeit und fällt in Woodies Händen Bäume mit außergewöhnlich hoher Geschwindigkeit. Lucy ist ein fühlendes Wesen, obwohl nicht bekannt ist, ob dies real ist oder nur aus Woodies Einbildung resultiert. Wenn sie ausgerüstet wird, spricht Lucy Zeilen wie "Ich habe dich vermisst", "Hast du mich vermisst?" und "Du bist zurückgekommen!". Lucy wird Woodie anfeuern, wenn er Bäume fällt, bis er fast den Punkt erreicht hat, an dem er zum Werbiber wird. Wenn er kurz vor der Transformation steht, wird Lucy anfangen, Woodie zu warnen. Lucy kann als Nahkampfwaffe eingesetzt werden und verursacht die Hälfte des Schadens der normalen Äxte. Lucy kann nicht von Krampus oder Affen/Höhlenaffen gestohlen oder von Augenpflanzen gefressen werden, kann jedoch kaputt gehen, wenn Woodie versucht, einen Albtraumthron mit ihr anzugreifen. Erscheinungsbild Lucy basiert auf einer traditionellen Feueraxt mit einer roten Klinge mit silbernem Rand und einem Holzgriff. Lucy spricht mit rotem Text, der unter Woodie erscheint, um Verwechslungen mit Woodies weißem Text zu vermeiden, und wird dabei akkustisch durch einen schrillen instrumentalen Klangeffekt interpretiert. Wenn Lucy nicht in Woodies Inventar ist, wird sie auf der Karte durch ein Symbol angezeigt. Dies kann nützlich sein, um die bei der Transformation fallen gelassenen Gegenstände wiederzufinden, wenn man sich als Werbiber von diesen entfernt hat. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together hat Lucy einige kleinere Verbesserungen erhalten, auch wenn nichts bezüglich ihrer Verwendung geändert worden ist. Andere Spieler können Lucy nicht benutzen oder halten, da sie ihnen beim Versuch, sie aufzuheben, aus ihren Händen rutscht. Selbst wenn sie kurz in dem Inventar des Spielers erscheint, fällt sie einfach wieder zurück auf den Boden. Wenn Woodie Lucy verliert und sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wiederfinden kann, kann er einfach eine normale Axt herstellen, die sich in Lucy verwandelt, sobald er anfängt, einen Baum zu fällen. The Forge Lucy hat im Forge-Event als "Verärgerte Lucy" einen Auftritt als Woodies Hauptwaffe. Die verärgerte Lucy kann auf Gegner geworfen bzw. "geschleudert" werden, um Schaden aus der Entfernung zu verursachen. Diese Fähigkeit lenkt auch die Aggro der getroffenen Kreatur auf Woodie, wodurch sie gut zum Kiten verwendet werden kann. Im Gegensatz zu früheren Verkörperungen von Lucy kann sie in The Forge allerdings auch von anderen Charakteren aufgehoben und benutzt werden. Darüberhinaus spricht sie nicht zum Spieler. Trivia *Ob Lucy im wirklich sprechen kann oder nicht, ist immernoch ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Es wurde viel darüber spekuliert, angefangen von Wahnsinn und Flüche bis hin zu früheren Beziehungen. Die Entwickler halten sich diesbezüglich verschlossen, aber sie haben gesagt, dass Woodie, wenn man von Lucys Geschwätzigkeit absieht, ziemlich besonnen ist. *Lucys DST-Zitate für und von anderen Charaktere implizieren, dass Lucy tatsächlich sprechen kann. *Lucy ist der erste Gegenstand, der sprechen kann und sich mit klarem Text ausdrückt und nicht nur Soundeffekte hat wie beim Schrei des Lebenden Baumstamms. *Lucy wird von einer Musiksäge synchronisiert. *Im Abenteuermodus verschwendet Lucy keinen Slot im Teleportato. Sie wird in Woodies Inventar erscheinen, nachdem man in der neuen Welt angekommen ist. *Lucys Zeile "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees" ("Nichts als Arbeit und kein Vergnügen weckt in mir das Bedürfnis, Bäume zu fällen") bezieht sich auf das englische Sprichwort "All work and no play (makes Jack a dull boy)" (Deutsche Entsprechung: "Arbeit allein macht auch nicht glücklich."). Dies könnte auch ein Hinweis auf die zentrale Szene in Stephen Kings Film Shining sein, in der der verrückte Charakter Jack Torrance diese Zeile oft tippt und später eine Axt wie Lucy als Waffe verwendet. *Kevin Forbes fügte Lucy als Woodies Spezialgegenstand hinzu, weil er "die Idee mochte, dass ein halb verrückter Holzfäller von seiner Axt angestachelt wird".Kevin Forbes über Lucy Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 26. Juni 2013 *Seinem Untersuchungszitat nach zu urteilen, scheint Maxwell Lucy im Voraus gekannt zu haben. *Eines ihrer Zitate für Woodie, wenn er sich wieder zurückverwandelt ("Ich denke, dieses gruselige Mädchen ist sauer auf dich.") ist eine Ergänzung zu Wendys Zitat für den Werbiber ("Er hat mir am kleinen Finger versprochen, dass ich das nächste Mal auf seinen Schultern reiten darf. Was für eine Lüge. "). *Im Gegensatz zum regülären DST können andere Spieler die verärgerte Lucy in The Forge tatsächlich einsetzen und werfen. Sie wird jedoch nicht in ihre Hand zurückkehren, wenn sie geworfen wird, und muss manuell daher aufgenommen werden. *Die verärgerte Lucy in The forge redet nicht. Ihre Sprachdateien zeigen jedoch, dass sie Zeilen für verschiedene Situationen hatte, die allerdings rausgenommen wurden sind, weil die Entwickler der Meinung waren, dass sie ein zu großes Durcheinander erzeugt hätten.Riled Lucy, the one that doesn't talk - Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 27. November 2017 Quellennachweise Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Charakterspezifische Items Kategorie:Nahkampfwaffen Kategorie:Nichtstehlbare Items